Magi's Grandson - Tập 2 - Chương 23
Chương 23: Ghé thăm xưởng rèn Việc Ma nhân xuất hiện là lí do mà tôi cần đến đây. Vụ việc đó gây ra một sự kiện chính gây chấn động những người quản lí cấp cao của vương quốc. Kể cả vậy, Ma nhân xuất hiện chỉ mới gần đây và bị hạ gục. Hiện tại, bọn họ lo rằng công khai sự xuất hiện của một Ma nhân mới sẽ gây hỗn loạn cực độ. Kể cả sau khi đội tìm kiếm được điều động, rốt cuộc họ vẫn không thể tìm được Schtrom, dù cho Sở an ninh lẫn phía quân sự đã dùng hết lực lượng. Kết quả là, họ cho rằng Schtrom đã rời khỏi Vương quốc, và thông cáo tạm thời gỡ xuống. Vì thông cáo này không được làm công khai, vấn đề được cho là giải quyết sau một thời gian ngắn. Tuy nhiên, nó không được quyết định rằng họ có thể giấu được thông tin này trước khi thông báo công khai bao lâu. Có nhiều nguy cơ liên đới không biết được. Và về nhà Ritzburg, vì Schtrom đã thừa nhận rằng hắn đã dùng Cart như là một con Chuột thí nghiệm, nên họ không bị gán vào tội danh nào, và thay vào đó là được xem như là nạn nhân. Tuy nhiên, sự thật là con trai của ông ta đã gây ra hỗn loạn, người đứng đầu nhà Ritzburg đã quyết định từ bỏ cái ghế Thứ trưởng Cục tài chính. Vì lí do thực sự không thể được công bố, họ thông báo rằng vì cái chết của con trai, vợ ông đã trải qua chứng rối loạn tâm thần, và họ sẽ phải trở về lãnh địa để điều trị phục hồi. Mặc dù có vài người không biết hoàn cảnh thực sự đã quy cho ông ấy tội vô trách nhiệm, những người quản lí vương quốc biết được lí do thật thì đồng cảm. May thay, Nhà Ritzburg vẫn còn lại hai người con trai, và vì chúng vẫn chưa đến tuổi trưởng thành, chúng không bị trải qua đau khổ. Sau cùng, Schtrom là nguyên nhân của mọi sự hỗn loạn, và Vương quốc quy hắn làm tội phạm truy nã. * * * “Này, Gus.” “Gì thế?” “Ông nghĩ mục đích thực sự của Schtrom là gì?” Vì chuyện xảy ra ở sở an ninh nên học viện đóng cổng hôm nay. Sau cùng, chúng tôi không thể đến được xưởng rèn Bean hôm nay. Trước khi buổi thẩm vấn được sở an ninh tiến hành kết thúc, mặt trời đã vắng bóng. Vì thế, trước khi bọn tôi tách ra về nhà, chúng tôi đã quyết định sẽ viếng thăm chỗ đó ngày hôm sau. Tuy nhiên, vì chút tình hình, Tony hôm nay không đi được. Cuối cùng, cũng chỉ có đám bọn tôi cùng đi tới xưởng rèn. Và, dĩ nhiên, Gus đã đến nhà tôi vào sáng sớm như một lẽ tự nhiên. Hoàng tử có nhiều thì giờ nhàn rỗi vậy sao? (Dat: đoạn này hơi khó dịch - "it was the usual people who end up heading towards workshop") (Edit: Đã sửa.) “Ai biết được? Tuy nhiên, điều chúng ta biết được là ông ta đang thí nghiệm để tạo ra Ma nhân. Mặc dù chúng ta không chắc chắn rõ, chúng ta có thể xem như sắp có chuyện gì để làm rồi. Nó quá khó để thu hẹp lại.” “Ông nói đúng…” Mặc dù bọn tôi không biết được mục đích thực sự của hắn, có quá nhiều nhân tố để xem xét. Có phải Đế chế dã ra lệnh cho hắn tạo ra Ma nhân? Thống trị thế giới? Hay hắn muốn tàn sát loài người? “Mà, vì tui không biết về chuyện đó nên phải chịu thôi.” “Trong trường hợp đó, cứ để cho người lớn suy nghĩ đi. Sau cùng, chúng ta có những điều tra viên chuyên nghiệp và tài năng như Orth.” “Ừ, Orth-san đúng thực là ngầu. Chẳng phải vụ việc hôm qua là do Orth-san điều tra ra sao?” “Mà, ông ta đúng thực là một tồn tại đặc biệt. Mỗi năm, về phía tỉ lệ bắt giữ và điều tra tội phạm, ông ta luôn là người đứng đầu.” “Vậy thì, chúng ta nên để cho cuộc điều tra cho người lớn và trở nên giống như học viên của học viện như chúng ta hiện giờ.” Tuy nhiên, khi mà chúng tôi bị cuốn vào chuyện gì đó, thì lo lắng về nó là chuyện bình thường. Nó thậm chí còn lên đến mức chúng tôi sẽ bắt đầu tự điều tra. Không giống như những điều tra viên chuyên nghiệp phải tìm kiếm sự hợp tác từ học viên của học viện dù cho anh ta là người đã hạ gục Ma nhân. Mặc dù bọn tôi nhận thức được tình huống và ở tại nơi mà mọi chuyện bắt đầu, nhưng họ không được cho phép chúng tôi biết được tiến trình điều tra. Hay đúng hơn là, hôm qua khi tôi về nhà, bà nổi giận và mắng tôi, “Con lại dây vào rắc nữa rồi! Con thực sự cần dừng lại đi!” Mặc dù đó không phải là lỗi của tôi… nếu tôi bị dính vào cuộc điều tra, tôi không biết bà sẽ tức giận đến mức nào. Mặc dù tôi muốn tìm ra vị trí của Schtrom và mục đích của hắn, tôi sẽ không làm điều gì nguy hiểm đâu! “Shin, chẳng phải đến lúc chúng ta phải đi sao?” “Ah, đã đến giờ rồi sao?” Một khi chúng tôi tập hợp tại nhà Sicily, chúng tôi sẽ tiến thẳng đến xưởng rèn Bean. Vì chúng tôi đi cùng nhau vào buổi sáng, chúng tôi định sẽ đến nhà Olivia ăn trưa. “Thế thì, bọn con đi đây. Con không cần bữa trưa đâu.” ” “Chúc ngài một ngày tốt lành.” ” người hầu trong nhà Shin. Sau khi vẫy chào những người hầu, tôi đi qua cánh cổng với Gus và những người khác. Khi chúng tôi đến căn phòng được chuẩn bị bởi nhà Sicily, Thor bắt đầu nói chuyện. “Dù mình có nhìn ra sao, những người hầu trong nhà Shin-dono tất cả đều rất tài năng.” “Haaa~… Những người đó, đều được tụ họp qua tuyển dụng công chúng, và vì số người tham gia cực kì nhiều, có vẻ như họ có một cuộc chiến tuyển chọn. Và những người chiến thắng, là những người được chọn…” “…Ra là thế. Vậy ra đây là đội người hầu mơ ước.” “Đội mơ ước sao…” “Chuyện gì xảy ra vậy?” Giọng của bọn tôi có lẽ bị nghe được qua cánh cửa bên kia, và trước khi chúng tôi bước đến, Sicily đã gõ cửa. “Không, mình chỉ đang nói là những người hầu của nhà Shin-dono đều thật tuyệt…” “Ah, dĩ nhiên là vậy rồi. Trước khi cậu biết, họ sẽ ngay bên cạnh cậu và thường đi theo cậu.” “Có vẻ như bọn họ đều được chọn qua trận chiến những người hầu, một đội những người hầu mơ ước.” “Ra đó là lí do họ gọi là đội mơ ước sao…” Nhiều quý tộc có lời khen lớn với những người hầu của chúng tôi. Thật tốt nếu điều đó không được xem là bình thường, tôi đang dần quen với nó. “Đó là điều dĩ nhiên rồi. Người hầu trưởng trong nhà Shin, Marika, từng là người hầu của cung điện hoàng gia đó, và khi bác còn trẻ, bác đã được cô ấy chăm sóc. Người quản gia, Steve, từng là một phần của Hauge Chamber of Commerce, một người đàn ông từng là cánh tay phải của Tom Hauge. Còn với Alex, người gác cổng, anh ta là học trò giỏi nhất của Dominic, người chỉ huy của phía quân sự. Mặc dù bác biết những người đó, bác vẫn ngạc nhiên khi thấy tất cả bọn họ đều tụ hội trong một ngôi nhà.” Eh? Là vậy sao? Không ngờ lại có những người tuyệt vời như vậy tụ hội tại nhà tôi… thế mới nói ông và bà nổi tiếng đến mức nào. “Và ngoài ra, bếp trưởng, Correll, từng là từng là một siêu đầu bếp của một nhà hàng nổi tiếng.” “Correll-san nấu ăn thực sự rất ngon.” “Không biết mấy người có ổn không khi ăn tất cả nhữn món ăn đó. Hôm nay chúng ta sẽ đến nhà Olivia, cũng là một nhà hàng nổi tiếng. Chắc chắn là mấy người đừng nói gì kì quặc đấy, được chưa?” “Không đời nào mình nói những điều kì quặc!” Maria bất ngờ nói những lời bất lịch sự với tôi. Tôi thực sự quan tâm mọi người nghĩ gì về tôi! “Bác nghe mấy đứa định sẽ đến tiệm rèn Bean và gian hàng Stone Kiln hôm nay?” “Ah, đó là một nơi tốt đấy.” Đó là Cecil-san và Irene-san. Chắc là vì hôm nay là ngày nghỉ, bộ đồ họ đang mặc hơi thô. Tuy nhiên, Cecil-san trông vẫn bảnh như ngày thường. Và ngoài ra, Irene-san, bác ấy không có vẻ như là người đã sinh ra Sicily và hai người anh chị của cô. “Mọi thứ trong nhà hàng Stone Kiln đều ngon, nhưng vì mấy đứa định đi suốt buổi trưa, một cái sandwich là lựa chọn tốt nhất. Nướng nhẹ, và miếng pho mát thơm phức trên miếng cá ngừ béo ngậy… và vị thì không thể tả được.” “Sicily, vì con định đến xưởng rèn Bean, con có thể làm cho ta việc này không? Có nhiều thứ ta muốn hỏi. Và với bữa trưa ở gian hàng Stone Kiln, mì ống cũng ngon thật.” “Là sandwich.” “Nó phải là mì ống.” Ah, một tia điện xẹt qua giữa hai vợ chồng! Làm gì đó đi chứ, Sicily! “Thôi nào, mọi người... đi thôi!” Đừng nói là, chạy trốn khẩn cấp!? “Đ-được rồi. Sicily, để bọn họ như vậy có ổn không?” “Tốt mà. Vì họ sẽ hòa giải trước khi chúng ta biết, và họ sẽ có một bầu không khí cực kì ngọt ngào thôi.” Là vậy sao. Tôi ghen tị thật. Mặc dù họ đã có đến tận bốn đứa con, họ vẫn còn ân ái với nhau như vậy. “Thế thì, ta đi nào.” Và thế là, chúng tôi rời nhà Sicily và tiến thẳng đến xưởng rèn Bean. Lúc đi trên đường, Gus bắt đầu nói. “Hiện tại, mặc dù phụ vương đã nói rõ là ông sẽ không bị sử dụng cho chính trị hay quân sự, Shin, Schtrom vó lẽ vẫn còn nhắm vào ông. Thế nên, khi ông nói ông muốn trang bị mới, tui thấy mừng.” “Tuy nhiên, tui đã nói là tui không đủ tiền rồi.” “Tui đã lập một giao ước với Phụ vương về vấn đề ngân quỹ rồi.” “Này, có thực sự ổn không vậy?” “Shin, mặc dù tui thấy rất có lỗi về chuyện này, nhưng lần này, nó không chỉ là về Vương quốc nữa đâu. Nó thậm chí còn liên lụy đến vận mệnh của nhân loại. Như hiện giờ, người duy nhất có thể đấu ngang cơ với Schtrom là ông. Mặc dù có khả năng là ngài Merlin-dono cũng có thể, nhưng đó chỉ là khả năng. Trong trường hợp nguy cấp… Bọn tui chỉ có thể dựa vào ông mà thôi.” “Vận mệnh của nhân loại…” Đương nhiên, chính xác nó sẽ như thế. Tôi cũng đã nghĩ đến khả năng đó trước đây. Mặc dù bọn tôi không biết chính xác mục đích thực sự của Schtrom, hắn đã thừa nhận rằng Cart chỉ là vật thí nghiệm. Điều đó cũng có nghĩa là hắn đang làm một cuộc thí nghiệm biết người thành Ma nhân. Và thí nghiệm đó đã thành công. Điều đó nghĩa là việc Ma nhân tăng lên không có gì lạ. Thực chất, đó có lẽ là mục tiêu của hắn. Vấn đề là hắn sẽ làm gì sau đó. “Thật là… không có điểm dừng về rắc rối mà hắn sẽ gây ra.” “Thật vậy.” “Vận mệnh của nhân loại, khó chịu thật…” “Chắc là mối nguy mà bọn mình cảm thấy khác hoàn toàn điều mà cậu xem là nguy cơ degozaru…” “Mà, sự thật là tạo ra Ma nhân nhân tạo hàng loạt không là nguy cơ gì nhiều. Hơn cả lo về bản thân, mình quan tâm đến việc Schtrom nhắm vào người khác hơn.” “Về chuyện đó, bọn tui đã đề phòng trước rồi.” “Ông đang nói về lệnh truy nã?” “Đúng, và lí do là vì ‘phản đồ quốc gia.’ Nhưng không phải là buộc tội sai.” Quả thật, tạo Ma nhân hàng loạt… là một mối nguy cho toàn cả thể giới, nó chắc chắn không phải là lời buộc tội sai. “Thêm vào đó, chúng ta có thể dễ dàng nhận diện hắn, hắn phải đeo khăn bịt mắt để giấu cặp mắt đỏ.” Ra là vậy, với cái này, không có vẻ như Schtrom sẽ có động tĩnh gì khi còn ở trong Vương quốc. “Dù mình nói vậy, hắn vẫn là Ma nhân. Chúng ta không nên bất cẩn…” “Mà, hắn đã chống trả vừa mới gần đây, nên trong thời gian này, hắn chắc sẽ không làm gì. Trong suốt thời gian này, chúng ta nên chuẩn bị nhiều thứ.” Đây là cơ hội tốt để thăng cấp hội nghiên cứu! “…Cậu lại đang nghĩ gì đó đúng không?” “Chỉ vừa lúc nãy, mình thấy rùng mình…” “Shin-kun đang làm một gương mặt đen tối?” “Đây là…” “Tại hạ có cảm giác xấu về chuyện này degozaru.” Cái quái gì vậy. Thế giới đang gặp thảm họa, chẳng phải để mọi người thăng cấp một chút cũng tốt sao. Tuy nhiên, từ bây giờ đây là bí mật. “Hmm? Mình không thực sự mưu tính gì lạ đâu chứ nhỉ?” “…thế nghĩa là cậu đang mưu tính gì đó…” Làm thế nào mà họ biết được!? “K-không đời nào, mình không thực sự mưu tính gì cả nhỉ?” “Cặp ông…” “Đang đảo kìa degozaru.” Điều này không thể xảy ra. Có vẻ như tôi sẽ bị tra hỏi và ép phải thú thật. Tôi phải nhanh đến xưởng rèn mới được. “Na-này! Đi nhanh hơn nào! Chúng ta đã chậm bước trong khi nói chuyện đấy.” Tôi lừa được họ chưa? “Haaa… Để việc tra hỏi sau đi.” Thôi chết tôi rồi! Sau khi qua lại vài lời, chúng tôi cuối cùng cũng đến xưởng rèn Bean. Có lẽ là do đã được hai ngày rồi, nó có cảm giác lạ lẫm. Khi chúng tôi đến xưởng rèn nổi tiếng Bean, chúng tôi thấy một cửa hàng lớn. Nó có kích thước như một cửa hàng tiện lợi ở ngoại thành. Nó có ba tầng, vũ khí và áo giáp đều tầng đầu. Không biết có gì ở tầng trên gì? Khi tôi nhìn vào lối vào cửa tiệm, cánh cửa mở ra và Mark và Olivia bước ra. “Chảo mừng đến với xưởng rèn Bean! Thật vịnh dự khi ngài đến!” “Chào buổi sáng mọi người.” Hai người họ bước ra cùng nhau. Họ vẫn đi cùng nhau dù là ngày nghỉ. Không lẽ là… “Ah, chào buổi sáng Mark, Olivia. Tại sao hai cậu—” “Chào buổi sáng Olivia, Mark. Vậy thì, ngay lúc này—” “Chào buổi sáng Olivia-san, Mark-san. Giờ thì, nó rất cấp bách để bọn mình tiếp tục nói chuyện.” “Ugh… xin hai cậu nhẹ nhàng với mình…” Sau khi Sicily và Maria chen vào khi tôi định hỏi, rồi sau đó đưa Oliviađi khỏi. Hay đúng hơn, Sicily, có gì xảy ra với cái lệnh mà cậu nhờ vậy? “Haaa, mấy cô gái đó. Đúng như thiên hạ đồn, họ thật ồn ào.” “Ừ, nhưng vì họ ở bên đó, họ sẽ không cản trở bọn mình.” “Haha… Giờ thì, Walford-kun, ngài có muốn vào xưởng rèn của tôi ngay bây giờ không?” “Đúng rồi, mình đến đây vì lí do đó mà.” “Về chuyện đó, có điều mình muốn nói. Chủ nhân của xưởng rèn có ở đây không?” “Va-vâng! Cha… đang ở trong xưởng!” “Thế thì, đến đó ngay nào.” Và thế, chúng tôi tiến vào xưởng rèn đằng sau cửa tiệm. Khu xưởng trông như một xí nghiệp nhỏ. Có nhiều thợ rèn đang làm việc. Vì trong xưởng có cách âm, chúng tôi không nghe gì khi ở ngoài, nhưng khi chúng tôi vào trong, chúng tôi nghe thấy những âm thanh đe búa. Và vì những cái lò nung mà không khí xung quanh nóng. “Xin đợi một chút. Cha! CHHHHAAAaaaAA!!!” Mark hét cực lớn về phía xưởng rèn để kêu cha. Một ông chú với không khí thực sự giống thợ rèn kêu lớn từ bên trong xưởng. “Gì vậy, nhóc con ngu xuẩn! Còn nữa, ta đã bảo là phải luôn dùng kính ngữ khi ở đây mà! Và ta cũng đã bảo là khi trong xưởng, chúng ta không phải là cha con, mà là ông chủ và tập sự mà!!” “Không phải là bây giờ, cha! Nhìn đi!!” “Cái gì thế?” Ông ấy hỏi, và khi nhìn vào phía chúng tôi. Đáng sợ quá! “Xin lỗi vì đã đến khi ông đang rất bận như vậy. Tôi là Augusto. Augusto von Earlshide. Và tôi cùng hội nghiên với Mark Bean trong Học viện Phép thuật Cao cấp.” “Ho-ho-hoàng tử Augusto!?” Giọng của ông ta vang khắp cả xưởng, và tất cả thợ rèn đều to mắt hướng về phía chúng tôi. Mọi người dừng công việc lại, bước về phía chúng tôi, và quỳ xuống. “Ah, xin lỗi vì đã làm phiền công việc của mọi người. Xin cứ tiếp tục công việc đi. Tuy nhiên, tôi cần nói chuyện với chủ của xưởng.” “Nói với thần… ngài cần gì từ thần sao?” Ấn tượng thật, trong một khắc mặt ông ta tái xanh, trở lại bình thường, và quỳ xuống. Và giờ, người cha trông cưng rắn của Mark giờ trông nhún nhường. Tôi thấy thái độ hiếm khi giống Hoàng tử. “Thực ra, tôi đến đây để nhờ ông tạo vũ khí cho Shin đây.” “Cho thằng nhóc này… Không, ngài nói một món vũ khí cho vị thiếu chủ này sao?” “Ah, xin lỗi vì giới thiệu chậm trễ. Đây là Shin Walford, cháu trai của vị hiền nhân, Merlin Walford.” “Ah, hân hạnh được gặp chú, cháu là Shin Walford.” “Ch-ch-cháu trai của ngài hiền nhân! Ý ngài là người được đồn là đã đánh bại con Ma nhân đã xuất hiện bất ngờ ư!?” “Thực sự là cậu ta đấy. Thực ra, chúng tôi muốn ông tạo vũ khí cho tôi, và chúng tôi sẽ cung cấp phí. Ông có sẵn sàng làm thế không?” “Dĩ nhiên là thần đồng ý! Không có vinh dự nào lớn hơn với việc tạo ra vũ khí cho vị anh hùng mới được chọn!” Ông bố đã rất bất ngờ và nói loạn cả lên và ông ta trông thực sự phấn khích. “Giờ thì, ngài muốn có loại vũ khí nào vậy?” “Ah, về chuyện đó…” Vì Gus chịu nhiều rắc rối để cung cấp quỹ, và giờ ông ấy sẵn sàng để giúp cho việc chế tạo, ngay bây giờ, hãy đề nghĩ những gì mình thực sự muốn nào. Thế là, chúng tôi giới thiệu ý tưởng sửa đổi thanh Vibration Sword với ông ấy. Ông ấy điều chỉnh một chút khi nghe ý tưởng của tôi, và thấy hứng thú. Thực ra, tôi cũng muốn sửa đổi khẩu súng trường, nhưng tôi sợ ý tưởng về khẩu súng sẽ lan ra toàn thế giới. Tôi tự hỏi tôi có thể nhờ ông ấy làm các bộ phận không. Nhưng lại lần lữa, tôi không có kiến thức chính xác về súng ống, nên tôi thực sự không biết nó được làm ra sao. Trước khi tôi nói chuyện xong với ông ấy, một bức phác thảo thô đã hoàn thành. Đúng như mong đợi từ người thợ rèn tuyệt vời, nó với ông ấy nhanh thật. Sau khi bản mẫu hoàn thành, nó trông như bọn tôi đến gần với sản phẩm hoàn thành. Nói chung, chúng tôi cần gắn một lò xo ở đốc kiếm. Khi đốc kiếm di chuyển liên kết với cái chốt, lưỡi kiếm có thể được thay thế. Dĩ nhiên, để nó không di chuyển trong trận chiến, có một cái nút đóng. Không biết dùng nó một tay có khó không. Nó giống như điều khiển cái slide của một khẩu súng tự động; nó có thể hoạt động chỉ với một cái ấn nút. Vì lí do đó, một cái lò xo cần được gắn vào cái thanh trượt (slide). Lưỡi kiếm được làm với cái khuôn. Với vái này, nó đủ để làm một cái pháp cụ. Gus trông như muốn nói gì đó bây giờ. Cậu ta chắc muốn nó làm vũ khí quân sự chính thức. Tuy nhiên, cậu ta chắc không dám làm vậy vì nguy cơ ông tôi sẽ đưa tôi ra khỏi vương quốc. Không biết có phải vậy không? Có vẻ như chi phí chế tạo đã kiềm lại được suy nghĩ đó. Trước khi cuộc thảo luận với cha của Mark kết thúc, đã đến giờ ăn trưa. Không biết đã đến giờ chúng tôi đến nhà Olivia chưa nữa. “Giờ thì, chú, cháu trông cậy vào chú.” “Được thôi! Để đó cho ta. Ngay bây giờ, cháu đến đây sau ba ngày được không? Cái chuôi khiếm chắc sẽ khó làm, và bọn ta có thể bắt đầu làm một cái thử nghiệm.” “Cháu hiểu rồi, ba ngày đúng không. Cảm ơn chú trước.” Sau khi nói lời tạm biệt với ông chú, chúng tôi rời khỏi xưởng rèn. Nhân tiện, tôi cũng đảm nhận việc đặt những thứ từ nhà Sicily. Sau đó, chúng tôi vào gian hàng Stone Kiln ngay kế bên. Gian hàng Stone Kiln, một nhà hàng nổi tiếng, cũng rất lớn. Tuy nhiên, Tôi không cảm thấy lúng túng gì khi đến một nơi xa hoa như vậy. Bên trong cửa hàng đang rất bận rộn. Trong lúc vào cửa hàng, một onee-san hầu bàn đến. “Huh? Chẳng phải Mark-kun đây sao. Nếu em đang tìm Olivia, cô ấy đang ở trong phòng với bạn thì phải?” “Em biết rồi, thưa chị. Sau khi xong chuyện với xưởng rèn, em cũng đến đây với mấy người bạn.” “Vào đây đi, với cả bạn c…ủa…Mark-kun?” Cử động của bà chị dần dần càng lúc càng đơ hơn. Không biết có chuyện gì nhỉ? “Đ—! Đ-Đ-Điện hạ!?” Giọng nói của bà chị vang vọng khắp cửa hàng. Ah, cảnh tượng tương tự ở lò rèn xảy ra. “Haaa… Không sao đâu mọi người, xin mọi người cứ thoải mái đi. Hôm nay, tôi chỉ đến nhà hàng của một người bạn cùng với đồng đội. Đừng có nghi thức như vậy chứ.” Dù cậu ta nói vậy, bản thân cậu ta hiếm khi được người khác thấy, một người hoàng tộc. Không ai sẵn sàng ngẩn đầu. Trong lúc tôi đang nghĩ phải làm gì, phe nữ đến từ phía sau cửa hàng. “Whoa! Chuyện gì với cảnh này vậy!” “Oh, chằng phải là vì Hoàng tử đã đến sao?” “Ummm, Hoàng tử Augusto. Chúng tôi đã chuẩn bị một phòng cá nhân, xin hãy theo tôi.” “…Xin lỗi vì đã gây ra rắc rối.” “Không! Không có gì rắc rối cả!” Sau khi bước vào phòng cá nhân, tôi cuối cùng cũng có thể bình tĩnh lại. Thật tình, khi tôi ở với Gus, chuyện này xảy ra thường xuyên. “…Tôi có thể hiểu rất rõ những gì ông đang nghĩ gì, sau tuần sau, ông cũng sẽ được trải nghiệm điều này, Shin.” “Ý ông là sao, tuần sau, ah, buổi lễ.” “Ngày mốt là ngày bắt đầu tuần mới, thế nên đừng rời khỏi tui. Mặc dù dân chúng vẫn xem ông như là một công đân bình thường. Ông sẽ bị vây quanh sau đó, hiểu chứ?” “Thế… thế sao?”` “Đó là điều xảy ra với những ai hạ gục Ma nhân. Mặc dù đã được nhiều năm rồi, Merlin-dono và Melinda-dono vẫn được tôn kính, và nếu ông suy nghĩ về thái độ của người dân với họ, ông hiểu chứ?” “Đúng như ông nói…” “Một Ma nhân mới xuất hiện, và người đã đánh hạ nó là đứa cháu của ngài hiền nhân, Shin. Trẻ tuổi, phú thêm cái mặt ưa nhìn, và cháu trai của Anh hùng. Ông sẽ là một người anh hùng quốc gia nhanh thôi.” Chết thật! Hắn chắc chắn sẽ chọc cười tôi với cái này mất! “Nhưng, mặc dù tôi hiểu cái phần là cháu trai của vị anh hùng, nhưng về phần đẹp trai nhiều đứa yêu thì…” Chắc là vì gương mặt của tôi, hay chắc vì tôi chưa bao giờ quan hệ với mấy cô gái cùng trang lứa, nhưng tôi không biết tôi trông bình thường hay đẹp trai nữa. (Dat: quan hệ ở đây là quan hệ chứ không phải quan hệ mà mấy người hay quan hệ nghĩ là quan hệ như mấy kiểu quan hệ qua lại đâu, tuy là cùng quan hệ nhưng chúng lại không quan hệ gì cả nên đừng nhầm quan hệ “này” với quan hệ “đó”) (Edit: Nói trắng ra là... Thôi quên đi.) Tuy vậy, tôi không hẳn là không thu hút. Mặc dù người ta thường hiểu những điều này từ thái độ của những đứa con gái thời thơ ấu, nhưng tôi lại không có trải nghiệm đó. Và khi chúng tôi đến một độ tuổi nhất định, bọn con gái sẽ không bao giờ nói thật lòng… Tôi thì sao? Tôi nghĩ tôi nghe điều gì đó! “Vậy ra ông không nhận thức được sao…” “Ugh… kình địch…” “Có chút khó chịu rồi đây.” “Cái trước đó, kình địch… là sao vậy?” “T-tôi không nói gì cả!” Dù vậy, về cái lễ đó thì… chán thật… Tiện thể, tôi ăn trưa với thịt. Nó cực kì ngon luôn. Category:Magi's Grandson ]